


Shush

by livingliv



Series: You Were My Future AU [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breakfast, Enemies to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: "Jeonghan, come on..." Seungcheol coaxed, realizing that he was dealing with a child. Impatience won't help in this situation at all. And to be honest, he did look a ill, head resting between his hands.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: You Were My Future AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Shush

"Jeonghan, come on..." Seungcheol coaxed, realizing that he was dealing with a child. Impatience won't help in this situation at all. And to be honest, he did look a ill, head resting between his hands. 

Passing by, Mingyu scratched his head, still hoping Seungcheol would give up and give him the sandwich. 

"No," he said, rolling his eyes at the childish whine he received as response. "You already ate! Everyone but him ate! We need to leave in 1 hour and we can't have him pass out again."

Jeonghan mumbled. "I did not pass out, I just got tired..." 

Taking a deep breath, he looked up, face pale and eyes a bit unfocused. "I thought you were supposed to be acting all tough around me?" he laughed, trying to mock but too tired and nauseated to do it seriously. 

A pang tried to make itself known in Seungcheol's heart. Not happening.

Clicking his tongue, he stayed silent. 

"You know I'm not going to eat that, right? Just give it to Mingyu." 

From the living room, Mingyu perked up, quickly being chastised by Wonwoo and Minghao. Seungcheol's lips quivered, holding in his laugh at the scene. 

Probably hit by a sudden wave of nausea, Jeonghan groaned, pushing away the plate and laying down on top of the table. 

"Come on, it's the last day of promoting 'Hit'," he cried out, frustrated. "Not now, not now..."

Yeah, it was the last day of promotion, but they already had a full album on the way and this couldn't go on. Seungcheol itched to say that. Instead, he hummed comfortingly in response, deciding on not turning things worse.

"Hyung, here." 

Handing out a pill, Jihoon nudged Jeonghan. He tried not to look too worried or interested, in the typical 'Jihoon' way. "I had some of these with me. Just in case someone decides to go out smelling like a wet dog and makes me want to vomit."

Offended, Soonyoung made a noise. "I was not smelling like a wet dog! It's an expensive cologne!" 

"It's terrible, please change it," Chan replied sweetly, patting Soonyoung's arm. Jihoon went back to the living room, putting on his earbuds, ignoring the man's complaints. 

Taking the pill, Jeonghan swallowed it eagerly, washing it down with the orange juice in front of him. Wincing, he stared at the cup, apparently not pleased with the fruit. 

Seungcheol shook his head. This is not it.

"What is up with you, huh?" Jeonghan grumbled, staring at him with a glint of something he could not identify. Was he scared of something? Or just tired and annoyed? 

He sighed. "I'm looking at you, only doing that." 

Distrustful, Jeonghan squinted his eyes at him. 

Exasperated, Seungcheol took a deep breath, praying, so someone would transfer him more patience, because he clearly had none.

"I'm trying to make you eat something here, Jeonghan." Tired, he pushed the sandwich in Jeonghan's direction again, biting his lip in frustration at how the man stared at it with disgust. Steam was about to come out from his ears, just like in cartoons.

"Look around, everyone else is chilling or having some kind of fun, using their cellphones or getting themselves ready. I'm here. Even though your favorite hobby is acting like an asshole to me, I'm here trying to make sure you'll eat at least this fucking sandwich that I prepared after making food for 12 people!" Seungcheol whispered angrily, hell bent on not letting his tone of voice rise. The boys did not appreciate when they fought in the mornings 

"So, try to cooperate and act nice, mmh?" he finished his rant, forcing a smile. 

Jeonghan's expression was half unamused, half guilty. Good, 50% of his words were effective. 

Worrying his lip, Jeonghan brushed a strand of hair away. The thing had to fall down again and frame that fucking face perfectly. 

"I..." Jeonghan started, as if about to say something that would bring him great pain. Seungcheol was slightly entertained. 

"Okay, I'm sorry." 

Eyes widening slowly, Seungcheol quickly shut the surprised expression down. He hummed, trying to sound disinterested. Glancing at his phone, he pretended to acknowledge the apology but not mind it too much. 

Suddenly standing up, a chair was dragged to his side, a familiar scent (mixed with something else) tickling his nose. Seungcheol also shut down the giddy feelings rising up his stomach. 

"I said I'm sorry..." Jeonghan tried again, sounding a tiny bit whiny. He hated it. 

Seungcheol started playing a game. Jeonghan nudged him a few times. For a few minutes it stayed like that. 

Until a hand slapped his arm hard enough for him to almost fall out of the chair. "The fuck?" he asked in bewilderment. "Is that how you learned to apologize?" 

Crossing his arms, Jeonghan was indignant. "You were ignoring me! I apologized a thousand times!" 

"Am I forced to acept it?" 

Jeonghan was confused now. Tilting his head, his eyebrows furrowed. "Y..es...?"

Scoffing, Seungcheol pointed a finger at him. "I don't know who you think you are but I am not obligated to accept your apologies at all! I just want you to eat something and stop worrying the boys, alright?" 

Ok. Those were lies. He did not only want that, the apologies were massaging his hurt ego very well. That wasn't something he could deny to himself. 

"You're trying to be petty but fine," leaning closer to him, Jeonghan eyed the sandwich warily. "I really can't eat that!" he explained, turning a bit green after staring at it. 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. "Then, what the fuck do you want to eat?"

Lips wobbling, probably trying to gain some sympathy from him, Jeonghan mumbled something. 

"Protein shake."

Seungcheol dropped his cellphone on top of the table, wondering if he heard it right. 

"You want my protein shake...?" he questioned, talking slowly. Jeonghan always complained about it, and now he wanted to drink it?

Fiddling with his fingers, Jeonghan nodded. "Just let me grab one bottle..."

Stretching his arm, Seungcheol opened the refrigerator, passing a bottle to Jeonghan. 

Eyes shining, the other had a pleased expression on his face, drinking the liquid like a thirsty man. Seungcheol watched the whole scene, amazed. The thing was not as delicious as Jeonghan seemed to think, little noises of contentment escaping with each gulp. 

Finally done with it, he wiped his mouth, patting his stomach. 

Ok. 

So, Seungcheol prepared a perfect sandwich for him to want a bottle of his protein shake. God must be having fun at his expense. 

"Ooh, I finally found something that goes well with my tap-" Jeonghan stopped midsentence, suspiciously smiling at him. "Nothing! Thanks for the meal, I guess." 

To his surprise, Jeonghan's 'thanks' apparently included some physical part that complimented the verbal one. Reaching over, he placed a kiss against Seungcheol's lips, fingers lightly resting on his cheeks. 

Flushing, Seungcheol stuttered, failing at looking chic and composed. "Y-You can't kiss me when you want to!" he protested, biting his lip nervously when Jeonghan glanced at the living room and shushed him. 

Mischievous, Jeonghan hummed. "I can't? But it's just a kiss?" 

"Still!" Seungcheol whisper-yelled, aware of how near to each other they were. "What if a camera catches us, huh?"

Pleasantly surprised, Jeonghan ooh-ed. "So...the problem is that? There are no cameras in here yet, they only arrive after our schedule, anyway." Extremely convincing, that what he was. 

"Is this also an apology?" Seungcheol asked. "The kisses, I mean." He didn't want Jeonghan to use this against him in the future, not when he did not know exactly what this meant.

Leaning in again, soft lips fit against his, and he could feel the small smile on Jeonghan's mouth. "I apologized before. This is for the breakfast." Not once breaking their kiss to say the words, he went in, heart speeding up at how Seungcheol's lashes fluttered against his cheekbone. 

It was chaste, innocent almost. Their thighs were pressed up, Seungcheol's hands moving from Jeonghan's arm down to his hand, distracting himself with the fingers. The younger man tasted familiar, of course. All Jeonghan and his shake, a mix of him and artificial vanilla.

He hated the vanilla flavor, but thought it could work under Jeonghan's care. 

With an amused snort, Jeonghan pulled back a little, enough for their lips still touch and comfortable enough for him to talk. "You were really upset with me, hm? Even pretending not to see me passed out cold on the floor." 

"I'm not your friend, boyfriend or husband. I don't care," he replied mid kiss, wincing when Jeonghan bit his bottom lip as revenge. "Who told me that? Why are you angry now? Missed my attention?" 

"It's been what? Less than a week?" Seungcheol knew he was teasing and that Jeonghan did not like that. However, he was too satisfied to feel bad about it. 

Annoyed, Jeonghan tried to end the kiss, crying out in surprise when Seungcheol pulled him right back into it, hand resting on his neck. He lets out a gasp, tensing up before melting all over, almost sliding over to Seungcheol's own chair. 

A sliver of tongue brushes against his lower lip, almost caressing it before coaxing his lips open. And he does it, he lets Jeonghan explore all he wants, lets him suck on his tongue and whine lowly when he does the same, holding onto Seungcheol's arms as if he's about to slip and fall. 

His free hand suddenly feels left out, repeating its favorite path. It starts on Jeonghan's neck, feeling the place where he could only dream of marking, sliding down to his back and waist, squeezing it with familiarity, groaning into the kiss when a shudder comes out of it. 

Seungcheol was ready to go on, really. Jeonghan, though, remembered something, as it seemed. 

"Okay, okay!" he laughed nervously, lips swollen, reddish and obviously thoroughly kissed. "We are in the kitchen, the boys are just outside. And we leave in less than one hour." 

Seungcheol blinked. 

"Oh, right!" 

Jeonghan stared at him, wondering how he had forgotten that. 

Wordlessly, Seungcheol stood up, opening the fridge and taking out another bottle of shake. Putting it right in front of Jeonghan, he explained. "Take this one with you. You'll need it." 

Eyes twinkling, Jeonghan cooed. "Aww! Should I kiss you more? So nice!" 

He shot Jeonghan a look. "Who was the one who got up to see if you were fine that night? And even served as a mat so you could sleep comfortably inside that bathtub?" 

Expression weirdly soft, Jeonghan sang under his breath, not looking at him anymore. "You did."

"Making sure you were aware, doll," he mocked, fleeing when Jeonghan reached over to punch his stomach. 

"Don't fucking call me that!" the other complained loudly. Seungcheol laughed in response, getting weirded out stares from his groupmates. Joshua looked elated. 

That was scary. 

For him, at least. 

Opening his mouth, Soonyoung's eyes glinted with what he could only call 'intent of ruining Seungcheol's life'. 

"Getting along are we-" he started, getting brutally interrupted by a shoe that Seungcheol threw at him. "Hey!" Soonyoung yelled, offended and with a bruised arm. 

"Don't talk about it, or else." Seungcheol threatened, hissing.

"Geez. Just say you have a-"

Another shoe was thrown. 

"Fuck! It hurts man!" 

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever feel like:  
> https://curiouscat.me/coupsyong  
> @coupsyong


End file.
